


His Empress

by ImSorryAboutThis



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, I guess???, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, female on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorryAboutThis/pseuds/ImSorryAboutThis
Summary: The war is over. Duma and Mila have been put to rest. To your surprise the Rigelian prince, Alm, did not choose the Zofian princess, Celica, as his wife but a common solider from the Deliverance, you. It’s now the night of your marriage, the celebration has finally settled down and now it’s time for the two of you to come together.
Relationships: Alm (Fire Emblem)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	His Empress

**Author's Note:**

> For the background of this story, the reader was one of the commoner soldiers of the Deliverance and ended up with Alm after they killed Duma. Celica and Alm in this fic are just really good friends and coexist as rulers creating a union to unite Valentia instead of marrying each other. 
> 
> Outside of the story, I wrote this until 3am on my phone so sorry if it sucks. Just in my opinion, while Alm and Celica are cute together, I’ve ended up with a pretty big crush on Alm. And there are also not enough reader fics so yeah. I am so sorry for those who read this but thank you if you finish it. I’m always looking to improve so tell me if there are any problems. I also tried not to do the “(Y/N)” or “____” for the reader’s name since I’ve seen some people get annoyed by that so Alm says things like “my love” instead, tell me how that is.

The wedding of you and Alm went off without a hitch. The people of Rigel were surprisingly accepting of the two as rulers. And despite both of you not knowing too much about politics, Celica and Mycen seemed more than happy to help rule Valentia with you.

But now wasn’t quite time for politics.

The man before you was nearly pacing in the newfound shared room you had. “Albein...”

“...”

“Alm~” He stiffened.

“Y-yes?” Oh dear, he really is nervous.

“Oh sorry was just trying to get used to saying your other name. I was thinking about ways of using it tonight.” A light pink started to dust Alm’s face.

“I-I see...” He looks around. “So how do we... um...”

“How do you want to start having sex with me?” His eyes widen as you say that.

“M-my love!” You couldn’t help but giggle. He was too cute like this.

“Well, The night is young so shouldn’t we get around to doing this sooner than later, right?” You gently grab his hands and kiss them. 

“Come here.” As you lead him to sit on the bed.

You both were already dressed down to your underwear considering you both were going to try tonight. But you can sense some hesitancy from Alm.

“Are you okay? If you’re not feeling up to it, I’m fine trying tomorrow night.” You give him a peck on the cheek. 

“No, it’s not that. Uh. How do I put this?” He rubs the back of his neck blushing shyly. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

You giggle some more. You didn’t expect him to have slept with other people like this before but has he really never been exposed to any books or even conversations on this? Or was he too shy to take anything from what he read or heard? “Hey. Stop giggling. I just don’t know where to start.”

“Oh no, don’t worry I have a better idea of where to start.” You feel a smirk placed itself across your face. “I think that’ll do for now besides don’t think this’ll be the last time.” You stated with a playful tone. You start to climb on top of him, forcing him lie on his back.

“I’ll take care of this and you for now sit pretty. You can do what you want whenever, just tell me, okay?” He simply nods his head and does as he is told.

You start with holding his hands near his head and kissing each other on the lips each one getting deeper and deeper. You both find yourselves getting more riled up from each kiss as you start shifting your body to find the right spot to keep kissing him and be able to touch the rest of his body. Your leg ends up brushing ever so slightly against his crotch.

He groans in your mouth with his face getting slowly getting redder. You wondered what other noises you could get out of him as you moved your right hand down to that spot and start to palm it up and down its length.

He breaks the kiss and moans. “Does that feel good?” You start moving your hand a bit faster and he doesn’t respond. Well, not with words at least. He starts panting heavily and the tip of his length is starting to wet his pants.

With his free hand, he tries to take off your shirt but has some difficulty concentrating on such a simple task. You took notice and nearly forgot about the shirt you had on so you decided to play nice and take it off for him. Alm’s green eyes darken at the sight of you and your bare chest.

“Was that what you want Albein? My dear Emperor?” He kept bucking his hips into your hand. His eyes desperately trying stay open and his mouth trying to say more than just pants and moans.

The moment you moved your hand again, he nearly whimpered in protest until you freed his cock from his shorts. Looking at it, he was slightly bigger that your hand with a beet red tip ready to go at any moment. “Oh my, you look like you’re ready to burst my dear Albein. Did my hand really feel that good?”

He started mumbling. Gods, he really was too cute like this. “Am I right?” His face turned away, lips sealed tight, exposing his neck to you in turn. You weren’t going to miss out on this either. You started by peppering kisses from his chin to his collar bone. However the lower you got, the more willing you became to add a few marks to his neck. Him giving you those noises that you have been fishing for the further you went down his chest. 

Eventually you grew restless yourself. You were practically dripping with want so you straddled his hips and almost started riding him as a result. “Fuck. Alm, you sound so lovely, you know.~ You’re so good to me. So vocal on how you feel.” Gods, you wanted him inside of you so bad. “I hope you’re ready. Can you feel how wet I am for you?”

You were honestly surprised how easy it was for him to slip inside. You groaned while he was in, you still needed to adjust. He made you so full, but you wanted more. No, you needed more. Still on top of him, you ride him to your heart’s content. He continues to whimper and tried to buck his hips further into you, until you heard this unexpectedly loud moan from his mouth. As you slow your pace, you feel this warmth gushing inside you. 

“Alm. Did you just cum?” He began to look away when you asked that, shame seemed to take shape in his lust-filled eyes. A sweet smile grew on your face. “Well, if you had to my Emperor, why do you look away? You should know I don’t mind at all if you do.” You kissed him while leaning down to his ear to whisper, “After all, don’t you want to see me carry with your children?” He began to try to bucked up into you as a response.

As you say louder, “You wish to see me swell with the future of Rigel, right? To prove to everyone else that I am yours and forever will be?” That last statement must have broke his self-control due to how he flipped you over so that he was finally on top. 

He then began to thrust himself into you with wild abandon. Panting like a dog as he leans to your collarbone and starts to nibble it as he’s seemingly trying desperately to quiet himself. You found yourself moaning as he felt different inside you. Hitting new angles in your womb, almost as if he’s stuffing down his seed so that it doesn’t leave you any time soon.

“Did you like- that idea, A-Alm?” You barely managed to choke that out. “Does t-the idea, of making m~e the mother of your, Fuck~,children excite you so?~” Gods, he was nearly short circuiting your brain with the pace he went at.

You didn’t even realize how close you were until he confessed to you quickly, “Yes. My love, it really does. I want so badly to be with you and our future. To show everyone that you’re mine and mine alone. My Empress.~” Just hearing that sent you over the edge. You really do have such a sweet husband. He then met his lips with yours and deepened that kiss as you felt more of that familiar warmth fill you to the brim.

You soon broke apart, still in the afterglow of what you had done. You probably made a face as you felt his seed leave you since he asked, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” 

“I’ll be fine. Just a little sore and messy.” He looked down and blushed at the mess he made of you. He then got up and began to clean you and redressed both of you. You’d help but you just felt absolutely boneless and just waited for Alm to come back.

When he comes back to bed, he pulled you into his embrace and before you knew it you both fell into a deep sleep excited for your new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tempted to also write a back story for my reader since I kinda based her off of me. Namely on how they met and how she got into the Deliverance. Let me know if any of you are interested in that in the comments below. Thank you again for reading and finishing my first smut fic.


End file.
